Todo vuelve
by ImFloryeah
Summary: No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir porque todo vuelve, tarde o temprano todo vuelve.


Los Angeles, California.

Años atrás.

**¡NO PUEDES DEJARME ASÍ!.- **Grito desesperada.

**Lo siento, Rachel.-** Dice ella y mi corazón se esta rompiendo cada vez mas.

**¡NO PUEDES IRTE, QUINN!.-** Le vuelvo a gritar mientras ella arma una maleta.

**¡Rachel, déjame ir!.-** Dice mientras pone su ropa en la maleta.

**¿Hace cuanto estas con ella?.-** Le digo enojada.

**¿Que?.- **Ella deja de hacer la maleta y me mira frunciendo el ceño.

**¡Lo que que escuchaste!.- **Me cruzo de brazos.

**¡No se de que hablas!.- **Ella no me mira y vuelve a poner ropa en su maleta.

**¡CLARO QUE SABES DE QUE TE HABLO!.-** Le grito y tiro su maleta con toda su ropa.- **¿CREES QUE NO LO SE?, ¿¡CREES QUE NO VI COMO ME ENGAÑABAS CON ESA ESTÚPIDA!?.- **Le grito con todo mi ser.

**¡NO LA LLAMES DE ESA MANERA!.- **Me grita para defenderla.

**¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas con ella?.- **Digo bajando la voz y con lagrimas en mis ojos.

**No lo se...- **Ella me mira a los ojos.

**Merezco saberlo, ¿no creer?.-** Me cruzo de brazos y mis lagrimas no paran de salir.

**Hace...unos meses.-** Baja su mirada.

**¿Cuantos?.- **Sueno dura.

**Ocho...quizás nueve.- **No levanta su mirada.

Cuando escucho esas palabras mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos, siento como el mundo se me cae sobre mis hombros y como todo lo que crei para mi futuro ya no esta.

Caigo al suelo, sobre mis rodillas y comienzo a llorar fuertemente, no puedo calmarme, siento como si mi pecho estuviera sin espacio y duele, duele mucho.

**Rach...-** Ella se me acerca y se arrodilla frente a mi.

**¡NO ME TOQUES!.- **Le grito y la miro.

**Por favor, Rach...-** Ella insiste.

Cuando escucho nuevamente que me llama de esa manera, me levanto rápidamente y la tomo del brazo.

**¡VETE, NO QUIERO VERTE!.-** Le grito y no se de donde saco fuerzas para moverla y arrastrarla por la sala.**\- ¿¡QUIERES TUS COSAS!?, ¡VEN A BUSCARLAS MAÑANA CUANDO NO ESTE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA, ERES...ERES UNA BASURA!.**\- Le digo eso y la saco de mi casa, de nuestra casa.

Apenas cierro la puerta me dejo caer al piso y comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, estaba completamente en shock, estaba muy destruida.

Luego de varios minutos tomo mi teléfono.

**¿Santana?.-** Digo apenas contestan el celular.

**¿Rachel, estas bien?.- **

**Te necesito...-** Le digo sin mas y cuelgo la llamada para ponerme a llorar otra vez.

Llego a casa y no hay nadie, sabia que no iba a ver nadie. Ver cada rincón de esta casa me trae muchos recuerdos, no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia y preguntarme en que momento se me fue todo de las manos.

Luego de mas de una hora, tenia todo hecho. Mi ropa, mis cosas, mis libros, mis películas, mis zapatos y todo lo que me podía llevar estaba en mis maletas. Ya las había subido al auto, solo me restaba cerrar la puerta e irme.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando veo aquella foto en aquel cuadro. Me acerco y la tomo para mirarla mas de cerca.

Era una foto mía y de Rachel, ambas abrazadas y de espalda a un atardecer en la playa. La playa de Hawaii, aquel día de Octubre cuando la lleve de sorpresa a festejar nuestro tercer aniversario.

El cuadro tenia una frase escrita en su parte de inferior que decía.

_'Tú y yo hasta el final'_

Supongo que estaba equivocada.- Escucho una voz tras de mi y volteo.

Era ella, era Rachel y lo que veía no me gustaba. Tenia ojeras y los ojos hinchados, por mas que se allá maquillado, la conocía muy bien como para no darme cuenta que había llorado toda la noche.

**Yo...- **Digo y no se como seguir.

**¿Ella es todo lo que buscas en una chica?.-** Me pregunta de la nada y yo quedo helada.

**No lo se...- **Le contesto con duda.

**Crei que eramos solo tú y yo...-** Ella toma la foto que tengo en mis manos.**\- Pero definitivamente me equivoque.- **Acaricia la fotografía.**\- ¿Donde se fue nuestro amor?, ¿donde quedaron aquellas tardes** **que solíamos compartir juntas o aquellas salidas a escondidas de nuestros amigos?.-** Yo simplemente la miro y mi corazón esta latiendo fuertemente.-** ¿Sabes?...te di todo, todo de mi, te di mi mundo, mi vida, me tenias a tus pies, me tenias en la palma de tu mano ¿es justo, Quinn?.-** Ella tiene lagrimas en los ojos.

**Lo siento Rachel, de verdad lo siento pero...no...no lo pude manejar.- **Le digo por fin.

**¿Que hice mal?, ¿no te ame?, ¿no te alcanzaba mi amor?, ¿te descuide?, ¿que hice mal, Quinn?. ¡Maldita sea, hasta pensaba en casarme contigo!.-** Sus lagrimas ya no paraban de salir.

**No...no eres tú...soy yo.-** Le digo dolida.

**típica frase...-** sonríe con ironía.

**Yo...debería irme...-** Susurro y me dirijo a la puerta.

**¿Es asi como nos decimos adiós?...-** Ella dice y yo volteo a verla.

**Yo...lo siento.-** Bajo mi mirada.

**¿Es lo único que sabes decir?.-** Siento su mirada sobre mi.**\- Debi haberlo sabido cuando llegaste, que me ibas a hacer llorar.**\- Ella tenia sus lagrimas secas.

**perdón...- **Susurro y salgo de la casa rápidamente.

**¡Quinn!.- **Escucho como me llama y volteo a verla.-** Recuerda que todo lo que hagas, algún día te volvera.- **Termino de decirlo y cerro la puerta.

Realmente me sentía mal pero a la vez me sentía bien.

Actualidad.

**¿Estas segura de que quieres ir?.- **Ella me pregunta.

**Si, cielo...- **Le sonrío y luego la beso.

**Si no quieres podemos regresar...sabes que no tengo drama.- **Insiste ella.

**San, cielo...-** La tomo del rostro.**\- Tranquila...estaré bien.- **Le sonrío y luego la beso con dulzura.

Hacia un año estaba de novia con Santana y la verdad es que me salvo de muchas cosas. Luego de la ruptura con Quinn no tenia ganas de nada, no era nadie sin ella y San, ella supo como levantarme y acompañarme en cada momento. Me enamoro y hoy le doy las gracias a ella por hacerme creer en el amor, nuevamente.

**¡Rachel, Santana!...- **Exclama el director de mi antigua escuela.

**Buenas noches...-** sonríe Santana y ambas entramos tomadas de la mano.

Era la reunión de los graduados. Muchos de ellos estaban igual, otros no tanto pero todos se veían felices.

**Ire por algo de tomar..-** Me dice mi novia y me da un corto beso en los labios.

**Claro...te espero aquí...- **Le sonrío y veo como se va en busca de nuestros tragos.

**Supongo que los rumores eran ciertos...- **Escucho una voz tras de mi.

Al voltear la veo a ella, Quinn Fabray en vivo y en directo. Luego de tantos años la vuelvo a ver, se la ve cambiada, su pelo esta corto y su cuerpo esta mas moldeado. Se ve hermosa.

**Hola Quinn.- **Le brindo mi mejor sonrisa.

**Hola Rachel...- **Ella también me sonríe.

**¿Como has estado?.- **Se interesa ella.

**Muy bien y ¿tú?.- **

**Bien, gracias...-** Vuelve a sonreirme.

El silencio entre nosotras era bastante incomodo y yo no sabia que hacer, ella me miraba fijo.

**Traje el trago que te...-** Santana llega a mi y se detiene.**\- Hola Quinn.- **Dice mas seria.

**Hola Santana.- **Ella borra su sonrisa.**\- ¿Podriamos hablar, Rachel?.-**

**¿Quieres que te deje hablar con ella?.-** Santana me miraba.

**Yo...no...-** Le digo nerviosa.

**Rach...- **Me toma, con sus manos, el rostro.**\- Estare bien, habla con ella se que lo necesitas...estaré esperándote en alguna mesa, no tengo problema.- **Me regala su mejor sonrisa y no me resisto a regalarle un tierno beso en los labios.

**Gracias...-** Le sonrío luego del beso.

Santana se aleja y yo miro a Quinn, con solo una mirada le indico que me siga. Ambas llegamos a las gradas de aquel instituto y nos sentamos.

**Bien...- **Le digo mirando hacia el campo de fútbol.

**Es verdad que estas con Santana...-** Ella suelta y yo la miro.

**Si...- **Le digo con una sonrisa.

**Te veías muy feliz...-** Susurra.

**Lo soy.- **Le digo sin mas.

**No he olvidado la ultima vez que te vi...- **Dijo con tristeza.

**Fue hace años, Quinn.-** La miro.

**Nunca dejo de pensar en la ultima frase que me dijiste.-** Su vista se centra en el campo.

**He oído que ella te hizo lo mismo que me has hecho.-** Digo con mi mirada en su rostro.**\- ¿Como te sientes?.- **

**Mal. Realmente mal, me siento sola todas las noches, no tengo con quien compartir una película o al menos una cena, no tengo a nadie a mi lado cuando despierto o cuando me quedo dormida en el sofá. Estoy completamente sola.-** Ella derrama algunas lagrimas.

**Es chistoso.- **Rio con ironía.**\- Eso mismo sentía yo cuando tú ya no estabas. El día que te fuiste, destrozaste mi corazón y sentí mucho dolor pero pude vivir con ello.- **La miro.

**Eres fuerte.- **Me mira.

**No lo era hasta que me lastimaste, ahí supe que tenia que sobrevivir o morir de amor.- **Encogi mis hombros.

**Me gustaría poder hablar mas seguido contigo.-** Me dice tímida.

**Lo siento, Quinn pero ya no soy esa persona, no soy esa persona con la que puedes contar para cualquier cosa o a la que puedes llamar para desahogarte. Lo siento pero ya no brindo caridad.-** Me paro y ella me mira.

**Era verdad...- **Susurra.

**¿Que era verdad?.-** La miro confusa.

**Todo lo que haces, vuelve.- **

**Nunca miento.-** Le sonrío y me largo de ahí.

Definitivamente no tenia ganas de verla jamas, ella habia lastimado mi corazón y ahora estaba curado, no necesitaba volver a lo mismo.

Adentro la veía a Santana sentada tomando una copa y cuando la miro, me sonríe y se acerca.

**¿Todo bien?.-** Ella se preocupa.

**Te amo.- **Le susurro y luego le doy un beso.

* * *

Necesitaba hacerlo, me vino a la mente la idea y bueno.

Lamento el drama, PERO LO AMO. JURO QUE AMO EL DRAMA. jajajajaj

Gracias por leer.

Algun dia volvere :)

BESOS

FLOR


End file.
